Misty
by Shining Reira
Summary: Mia/Diego * Mia Fey realizes her feelings for senior attorney Diego Armando during a retirement party for a fellow lawyer.


Satin covered hands reached for the mic stand as a small jazz band began to play. The room was cramped and dark, and the young woman sighed. Fairly new to the law office, she had been convinced to attend a retirement party for an older gentleman in the office. She hadn't really gotten to know anyone in the firm, let alone the retiring Cody Shepard. She reached for her wine glass, sipping the rest of the dark red wine slowly; feeling someone approach as she placed the glass back onto the table.

His deep voice cut through the chords being played by the band. "Care to dance, Kitten?" He asked, extending a hand towards the younger attorney. A playful smile graced Diego Armando's lips as he stood over her. "You've been sitting here alone all night, you can't refuse the company now."

Mia Fey's body tensed as she turned towards the senior attorney. She was glad the light was dim to hide her flushed cheeks; she didn't want to seem weak. It was the first time that the hot shot lawyer had acknowledged her presence outside of the occasional "Good Morning, Kitten" she received in the office. After shadowing him in the courthouse a week earlier, she had seen why he had been so highly praised. "I'll pass," she mumbled, reaching for her empty wine glass.

His hand grabbed hers, "Nonsense, Kitten." He pulled her to her feet; the violet napkin falling to the floor. In two quick steps, she found herself on the lacquered dance floor; her body engulfed in the defense attorney's arms. He took her right hand in his and she slowly placed her hand on the small of his back, listening as the smooth alto voice began to sing.

_ Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree;_

_ And I feel like I'm clingin' to a cloud,_

_ I can't understand_

_ I get misty, just holding your hand._

Mia refused to look into the man's eyes as he led her around the dance floor with surprising ease. She could feel him looking at the top of her head; she could practically image the smile on his lips. "Thank you," she mumbled, still avoiding his gaze. "For letting me shadow you in the courtroom. You were spectacular." He laughed, and she felt it rumble through his body as he dropped his hand from her back. He pulled his arm away from her body and she looked up, her eyes locking with his.

"Turn," he whispered, and she did; finding herself closer to his body as he pulled her back into his embrace.

_Walk my way,  
And a thousand violins begin to play,  
Or it might be the sound of your hello,  
That music I hear,  
I get misty, the moment you're near._

She felt her hands become slick with sweat as they slipped on the satin of his vest. She gripped the fabric in her hands as they continued to dance; tripping over her feet as he made a sudden movement to avoid another couple. "Sorry about that, Kitten," he whispered, his breath on her ear, as he held her close and upright. He corrected their movements swiftly; never losing rhythm or time.

"You're a good dancer Mr. Armando," she muttered, nearly breathless. She felt a multitude of emotions as they continued their dance: attraction for the senior attorney, confusion over said attraction, embarrassment for said attraction, and a fleeting feeling of hopelessness. Mia remembered a warning she received from a secretary on her first day at the office: _Never let yourself become attracted to Diego Armando. _Yet, she had, without trying.

_You can't see that you're leading me on?  
And it's just what I want you to do,  
Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost  
That's why I'm following you._

She watched as the other couples on the dance floor seemed to disappear, leaving just her and the older man dancing in front of the small stage. She buried her face in Diego's chest, longing to hide her embarrassment from him and everyone else in the room. She listened to his heart beat, his normal breathing and she cursed herself for becoming so weak in his arms.

_On my own,  
When I wander through this wonderland alone,  
Never knowing my right foot from my left  
My hat from my glove  
I get misty, and too much in love.  
I get too misty,  
And too much in love... _

As the song finished, Diego swept her into a low dip, his hands on the small of her back and his lips inches from her own. The medium felt as though everyone in the firm was looking at the pair; her breath had quickened, but she tried not to show her emotions as she was pulled back up. She adjusted her dress, as the man took her hand, and led her back to her seat.

"Thank you for the dance, Kitten." He smirked, releasing her hand and turning on his heel. Mia sunk into her seat, her heart still beating fast, watching him walk away.


End file.
